Nightmare Ends w J
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Ronald is back again, but he's really here to... Apologize!
1. Chapter 1

_**Time:**_ A month after Will the Nightmare End w J.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or this fanfiction. I changed and added stuff. J/Juliette, Paige and Jayce are the only characters I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

 _ **To whom it may concern:**_ I did not steal ideas, ok? I simply expanded on them. I change characters' names, I cut the Chipettes and Ms. Miller, I added my beloved J, changed and added scenes. And over all, I GOT PERMISSION! And should cartoonfavs ever want me to take it down or change some stuff, I will. But I will only do so if _**SHE**_ tells me to. R &R please! I except criticism. I just don't want bad language. Yes, I use some language if you read this fanfic. But You are all older than me, and some words I just don't need to know. As the Chipmunks would say, "I'm just a kid!" Anyway… ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **The Nightmare Ends w J**_

 _ **Originally by: Cartoonfavs**_

 _ **Ch. 1**_

I kissed the boys goodnight and tucked them in. "Bye, boys." I said and went for the portal. "Wait! What about me? You're not sleeping here?" Alvin asked, sitting up. "Alvin, you shouldn't be afraid anymore. I promise you Ronald won't hurt you again." I said. "But just one more night." Alvin begged. "No, you'll keep saying that every night." I refused. "No, I won't." said Alvin. "Yes, you will. Alvin, I think it's time I go home."

"What are you trying to say?" Tears filled Alvin's eyes. "Now, Alvin. I understand you needed me when Ronald was beating you, and I have given you all my love and support to help you through it. But your safe now. I'm always here for you but-" I started. "J..." Alvin tried. "No, let me finish. I have a home, family, friends that I miss. I'm still sore and tired and just want to go home, please?" I said. "Ok." Alvin said softly. "Thank you. I love you." I went for the portal.

"J?" Alvin stopped me once again. "Yes, Alvin?" I turned around again. "Uh, can- can I- hug?" Alvin held out his arms as a tear slipped. I couldn't imagine how hurt he must have felt. "Sure." I said and cuddled him. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for you to-" "No, you're right. G'night J. Go home to your family." he said and I kissed his cheek. "I love you. Look, if you need me, I'll leave the portal open." I tucked him in. "What about your precious privacy?" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Screw it. No matter how hard I try, you'll always find a way to see more than you ever should."

* * *

After reuniting with my family, I face timed my BFF, Paige. "Hey, girl." she greeted. I felt a wave of pain in the stomach and Paige noticed. "Is everything ok?" I sighed and sat down. "Yeah, just tired. Oh, and Ronald got arrested and sent to rehab. We're safe." I told her. "Great!" she exclaimed.

"But enough about the chipmunks. You never tried on the new outfit I bought you. Let me see it." Paige said. _'OMG! If she sees the scar, she'll freak!'_ I thought _._ "Uh, later." I responded. "Why? You love trying on outfits." she asked. "I'm gonna show you something, but you're gonna flip." I told her. "Ok..." She said.

I took off my shirt and Paige's eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you? Are those stitches? Did you get surgery?" Paige flipped out. "Ronald shot me." I replied. "What now?!" Paige's glasses fell off her face and she put them back on. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, but I was hit in a bad place and lost a lot of blood so I'm chilling, regaining it all. I'm sore and tired but I'll live." I said. "OMG! I'm calling Jayce and we're coming over. Get your shirt back on." she said. "Ok." I said.

* * *

I answered the door when they came. Paige was there and Jayce beside her with a tear stained face. "Jayce? W-what... Are you ok?" I asked him. His response was a tight hug. "Jayce, you know I love your hugs, but that really hurts." I said and he quickly let me go. "I'm sorry." he wiped his face. "I'm so glad you're ok." I walked over to Paige, who had a smirk on her face. "Excuse us for a sec." I said and Jayce nodded.

I grabbed Paige by her long, dark hair, and pulled her away. "Ow hair! HAIR!" she moaned. "What exactly did you tell him when you called?" I asked. "Uh, I told him, and these are my words exactly, that you were shot by Ronald and it was an emergency and to meet me at your house." She answered.

"And you didn't say that I was going to live? You scared him half to death. He was crying, Paige, crying!" I said. "Yeah, for you. Trust me, you want this. He cares and that's what matters. Your wing girl's got your back." She said. "You're such a bitch." I chuckled. "I know, thank me later. now get back to him." she said.

I went back to Jayce. "You alright, Jayce?" I asked him. "Yeah, I was just worried. Sorry" Jayce responded, quickly wiping his face. "It's fine" I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed deeply and I giggled. "C''mon, let's go up to my room. I'll tell you everything." I said and we went upstairs.

"Tell us." Jayce said. "Ok, so Ronald had escaped... You know, watch this. It's a clip of the scene." I showed them the scene on TV. "Oh my God. And you did everything you could to save Alvin." Jayce said. "You took a bullet for him. Are you *** crazy? You could have died!" Paige scolded. "So? He could have too." I said. "Damn it, you bad ass!" she muttered. "Thank you, I try." I said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Never do that again. Got it?" Jayce said. "I'm not making any promises. I love Alvin. I'd do anything for him." I said. "You do?" Jayce looked down. "Not like that! Like a brother, Jesus! B-R-O-T-H-E-R, BROTHER!" I told them. "Oh, ok." he said. "I love you guys too." I hugged them. "It's late. You sleeping here? Going home? What's the game plan?" I asked. "Gotta go, school tomorrow." Paige reminded. "Yeah, well I can't go. I need to rest. See ya 'round." I said and walked them out.


	2. J's Place

_**Ch. 2- J's place**_

The next morning, I went straight to the chipmunks' house. "Hi, J!" they were happy to see me and jumped to my shoulders. "Hi, boys." I giggled. "Do you feel better?" Theo asked. "Actually, yeah. I think I can go back to school tomorrow." I answered. "That's good." Simon commented.

The doorbell rang and Dave went to answer it. "Ronald?" Dave couldn't believe it. I heard and whispered, "Stay here." and joined Dave at the door. "Hi." Ronald said quietly. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "You gotta be kidding me. What are you doing here?" Dave asked. "I was wondering if I could speak to Alvin. Is he here?" replied Ronald. "What, so you can beat him up again? Nuh-uh, you're leaving." I say. "No, so I can apologize." he told us.

Dave folded his arms. "Are you being serious?" he asked. "Yes. J, I took your advice. Just let me talk to him." Ronald says. "No way! You don't think I know what that means by now? It means Alvin gets another beating. What is it this time, huh? A lash across his face with a belt? a foot jabbed in his stomach? A gun held up to his head? You're not going near my baby!" I said.

"No, I really want to apologize." Ronald tried. "No, you don't get it, do you? You're not coming into this house. Not after what you've done to my family. My son, my daughter, me, suffered, because of you." Dave said. "Yeah, thanks to you Alvin's scarred for life and I will never look good in a bikini again." I agreed, lifting my shirt high enough for him to see the result of the gunshot. "And I'm very sorry." said Ronald. "Save it." I shut him up. "Leave now." Dave ordered. Ronald sighed, nodded, and left, or we thought he did.

I went back to the boys, who heard everything. Alvin was scared and sobbing. "Alvin..." I picked him up and cuddled him. "You said... he wasn't coming back." Alvin said through sobs. "No, I said that he won't hurt you anymore, and he won't." I told him. "Why didn't your head hurt so you knew there was danger?" wondered Alvin. "I don't know. But I'll protect you, like always, even if it costs me another bullet." I stroked his head.

"I know you don't wanna sleep with me anymore but-" I cut him off. "That's not what I meant last night, baby. I never said anything about not sleeping with you ever again. I just wanted a break, you know? Be home with my family and friends and in my own bed." A small smile appeared on the chipmunks face. "Does that mean you'll stay here tonight?" he asked. "Yes, baby. I'm sorry you thought that." I said. "It's ok." said the red-clad chipmunk.

* * *

At bed time, I put everyone to sleep. But at about 10, a noise woke Alvin up. It was Ronald outside the window. Alvin screamed and we all awoke. "What's wrong? Another bad dream?" I wondered. Alvin shook his head and pointed to the window, where we saw Ronald running away.

"That's it! Alvin, how'd you like to sleep over at my house and come to school with me tomorrow?" I asked. "Really?" Alvin questioned. "Sure, but you have to be on your super best behavior. Got it?" I said. "Got it." Alvin said. "That means you follow all the rules that I'm going to tell you when we get to my place. Grab your things." I said. "Bye, guys. Love you." I said to the boys and Dave as I walked into the portal with Alvin.

* * *

We got into my room and I set him down on my bed. Alvin starred at me for a minute. "What?" I asked. "I forgot you look totally different in the real world." he said and blushed, thinking he had insulted me. "I'm going to pretend not to be offended by that and move on." I said. "I'm sorry." Alvin apologized.

"No, it's fine, forget it. You're not the first person who stared." I sat down beside him. "You know I don't care how you look, right? That you're still J whatever you look like and I love you." he told me. "You're gorgeous, J. Who cares if you can't use one arm." I smiled. "Thank you, baby. I love you too." I said and hugged him.

My sister came in. "Juliette, have you seen my phone? I can't go to sleep without YouTube first." she said. I spotted Aliyah's phone on my dresser. "Uh, oh, here it is." I gave her the phone and she went to the top of the bunk bed. "Night, Aliyah." I said. "Night." she responded. I went back to Alvin, who was hiding in my bed.

"Alvin, you don't have to hide. Only people that know I'm J can see or hear you." I whispered. "Ok." he came out from behind my pillow. "Should I call you Juliette while I'm here?" Alvin asked. "Call me what you want to here, but in the movie world, I'm J to you." I replied. "Juliette, I like it." he said. "Are you ready for the rules?" I asked. "Ok." he answered.

"1, I have to know where you are at all times. 2, No causing trouble. And 3, be nice to my friends when I introduce you." I listed the rules. "Done, got it, and why wouldn't I be?" said Alvin. "You're Alvin. There is no flirting with my BFF. And don't be obnoxious. She probably won't be too happy I brought you here. So be good." I told him. "Why not?" he asked. "Paige doesn't like the Chipmunks, like I do. I had such an obsession. I know everything about you guys, meanwhile before I told her, she didn't even know that there were 4 movies." I said. "Well, neither did I." Alvin chuckled.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Alvin yawned. "Sure, c'mere." I said and Alvin got under the covers with me. "Why do you have so many blankets?" Alvin asked. "I get cold." I said. "Take some off. I'll keep you warm." he told me and pushed 2 blankets off my bed. "Don't doubt it for a second." I giggled and laid down. I shrank and snuggled into Alvin's chest. "Alvin chuckled, "Warm enough for ya?" and I nodded and kissed his cheek. "G'night, sis." he said. I giggled and stroked him to sleep. "G'night, baby." I said.

* * *

Alvin woke up from a nightmare and bursted into tears. "Nightmare?" I asked, wiping his tears, and he nodded. "Ronald can't get you here, and I'll protect you when we go back. But we barely got any sleep." I cuddled him and laid him down. I kissed his wet cheek and it seemed to calm him. Alvin rapped his tail around my arm, rubbing against it for comfort. "I won't leave you alone tomorrow, ok?" Alvin nodded and we fell back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 is here. hope you enjoyed! XD


	3. School

_**Ch. 3-School**_

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was time to get up. I decided to let Alvin sleep while my sister and I get ready. My sister wouldn't shut her yap. "Ali, be quiet. Others are trying to sleep." I said. "Whatever." Aliyah responded. I was very careful not to wake Alvin when I was getting dressed.

Once I was done and Aliyah left the room, I awoke Alvin. "Baby, wake up. School time." I shook Alvin slightly. His eyes opened and he stretched. "Ok, I'm up." he said and laid back down. I rolled my eyes. I was going to be late, so I dressed Alvin and carried him downstairs.

"Good morning, Juliette." said my mother, Dara. "Morning." I said. "Have a good day at school. I have things to do." Dara said and left the house. Alvin smelled toaster waffles and his eyes popped open. "Toaster waffles!" he exclaimed and hopped to the table. After breakfast, I put Alvin in my purse. I also grabbed my backpack before going to the bus stop.

 _ **Period 0**_

I put Alvin on a desk next to my locker and started to unpack. Alvin accidentally was pushed into my backpack but I didn't notice. "Hey, bae." Paige said as she and Jayce walked to my locker. "Hi. Now I'm going to show you something. Don't freak, you gotta help me." I told them and they exchanged looks. Paige saw my backpack move and she said, "Uh, Juliette, either there's something in your bag, or you have some lively homework."

I turned around. "Sorry, baby." I pulled Alvin out of my bag and held him in my palms. "Is that... Alvin?" asked Jayce. Alvin stood up. "In the fur." he said. "Someone will see him and freak out." Jayce said. "No, only we can see him." I said. "Alvin, this is Paige and Jayce." I introduced. "Hi." he said quietly. "You're J's best friend and you... Well, if that's Juliette, you must be her Romeo." Alvin giggled. "Alvin!" I blushed. "Wait, he thinks we're- Well, are we- I mean maybe we could..." Jayce stammered, blushing as well. "We'll talk about this later. And not in front of my brother." I said and he nodded.

Paige was rubbing her head. "You ok?" Alvin asked her. "Stop talking." she said. "Why?" Alvin wondered. "Shut up." Paige said. "And you were worried about me being rude to her." Alvin looked up at me. "Oh my God, his voice. I can't stand high pitched voices!" Paige complained. "It's not that high." Alvin defended, crossing his arms and looked down. I couldn't help but notice the hurt expression on Alvin's face. "Well, I love your voice." I said and kissed his forehead. Alvin smiled, looking up at me.

"Why'd you bring a chipmunk to school?" asked Jayce. "To protect him. Ronald came back." I answered. "I just don't want to get hurt anymore." Alvin added, frightened at the thought. "So you brought him here?! This is a terrible idea!" Paige said. "It's only for today. It's Friday." I told her. "But we don't have time to babysit a chipmunk." Paige pointed out. "Babysit? How old do you think I am?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know... 7,8? It's hard to tell for a chipmunk." Jayce said. "I'm 13!" Alvin corrected, folding his arms. "Whatever. I'm not helping you watch him." Paige said. "Jayce?" I asked. "Sure." answered Jayce. "Well, if Jayce is gonna do it, I guess I will too." Paige decided. "Great." I hugged them. "Well, see you later, Jayce. Paige, Alvin and I are going to chorus." I said.

 _ **Period 1**_

"Juliette, can I sing too?" Alvin asked. Paige shook her head, telling me to say no. "Sure," I told him, and Paige sighed. "Read off my music. I think you'd be part 2." I got my folder and went to my spot on the risers as Paige did the same. Alvin looked at the songs. "I like these." he said.

The piano was heard. That was to let us know class had begun. "Good morning, class." Our music teacher greeted. "Good morning, Mrs. Conte." we said in unison. "Take out _One Voice_. We need to fix some things." Mrs. Conte told us and we did as we were told. We sang many songs for our spring concert. There _was One Voice, Inscription of Hope, Kusimama_ , and _Keep Your Lamps Trimmed and Burning._ Paige hated Alvin's voice, while I enjoyed it.

When the bell rang, Alvin jumped and clung to my chest. "What was that?" he asked, shaking. "It's just the bell, Alvin." Paige giggled and put away our folders. "Huh?" Alvin asked. "It means class is over and we go to the next." I explained. Paige laughed and Alvin blushed. "I-I knew that." he said. "Yeah, and that's why you clung to Juliette for dear life." Paige chuckled and I elbowed her in the side. "Quit it." I said, "I'll see you at lunch."

I left with Alvin. "I'm sorry about her." I apologized. "Yeah, I don't think your friend likes me very much." Alvin said. "She just doesn't like your voice. Paige isn't mean. She gets like that when she's annoyed." I told him. He spotted a water fountain. "Hey, hey, hey. Can I get a drink?" I nodded and walked to the fountain and when he was done, we went to math.

 _ **Period 2**_

"Today, we take the exam for volume." My math teacher, Mrs. Daniels, said. "J, what's an exam?" Alvin asked. "When you're tested on what you're taught. So be quiet, ok? I need to concentrate." I replied. "Got it. I'm quiet." he said and sat down on the desk. "Good boy." I rubbed his head and began my test.

After a few minutes, all I kept hearing was, "Are you done yet? Are you done yet? Are you done yet?" I sighed. "Alvin, I will tell you when I'm done. But for now, how about you color for a while?" Alvin nodded as he was handed some paper and colored pencils. That kept him busy until I finished the exam.

"I'm done," I said. "Yeah, me too. Look." he showed me the picture. It was me and him holding hands and we were standing in what looked like a garden. "Very nice, baby." I said. "You can have it. I made it for you." He gave me the drawing of stick figures surrounded by flowers. "Thank you. I love it." I kissed Alvin's cheek. After I handed in my test, I left with Alvin for social studies.

 _ **Period 3**_

"This is so boring! Who cares about Andrew Jackson?" Alvin whined as he watched me copy notes from the smart-board. "I know but we have to learn this stuff." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because I need to past the tests, go to college, get a job, get married, and have children so they can repeat the process." I replied.

"Wow, I guess humans have a way more complicated life than chipmunks do." Alvin said. "Ya think? I'm only a freshman in high school. This girl has got a long way to go. Not to mention that aside of my normal life, being Juliette, I'm J the Super fairy, saving people's lives, including yours."

 _ **Period 4**_

"J, what class now?" asked Alvin. "ELA. Jayce is in this class. Maybe it would be nice to have a guy to talk to." I said. "Ok." Alvin hopped from my shoulder to the desk. Jayce came and sat next to me. "Hey, Juliette. Hey, Alvin." he greeted. "Hi." Alvin and I said in unison. "I'm tired." Alvin yawned. "I can see that. C'mere." I cradled Alvin and he fell asleep.

"Juliette, it's your turn to take down the attendance." said my English teacher, Mrs. Aguilo. I looked down at the sleeping Alvin in my arms. "Jayce? Take him, please. I'll be right back." I said. I kissed Alvin's forehead and he smiled, still sleeping. After he was handed off to Jayce, I quickly went to the office to drop off attendance.

Alvin stirred in Jayce is arms and soon started to shake. Jayce was unsure what to do. He gently shook Alvin awake. Alvin shot up, breathing hard. He bit his lip, preventing tears from spilling over. He didn't want to break down in front of Jayce. "W-Where's my sister?" Alvin asked in a shaky voice. "Huh? Oh, Juliette? She went to take down attendance. She'll be right back though." Jayce answered. Tears filled Alvin's eyes and he turned away from Jayce. "Are you ok?" he asked. "No, I-I want J." Alvin responded.

I came back into the room. When Alvin saw me, he hugged me tightly. "Awe, another one?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm sorry." I told him and stroked him until he calmed down. Jayce didn't even pay attention. He was almost jealous.

We read and annotated a chapter of The _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. "Oh, that's so confusing. Do you get any of that?" Alvin asked. "Yes, some of it, anyway. It's difficult reading, baby." I replied. "Whatever. I'm hungry and thirsty." said Alvin and the bell rang. "Well, it's lunch time now. Let's go." I said.

 _ **Period 5**_

Jayce, Alvin and I met up with Paige in the cafeteria. "Hey, girl, boy, munk." Paige said. "What do they have here?" Alvin asked. "Today it's grilled cheese. I also can get you a water bottle and a cookie because you've been very good all day. Good for you?" I said and Alvin nodded, licking his lips. "I'll go get it. You stay here with Paige and Jayce." I told him.

"No, I wanna come with you. You said you wouldn't leave me alone." he said. "But you're not. You're with my friends." I pointed out. "Paige is just gonna yell at me." he said, tearfully. "No, she won't. Right, Paige?" I asked and Paige rolled her eyes. "Look, Alvin is like my brother and you are like my cousin. So he's kinda your cousin too." I said. Paige realized that she was hurting Alvin and felt bad. "Yeah, it's fine. Sorry, Alvin ok?" Paige said and Alvin nodded. "I'll get the food. BRB." Alvin sat quietly until I returned.

I came back with the food and set it on the table. Alvin went straight for the cookie. "Nuh-uh-uh, grilled cheese first." I took the cookie away. "Awe, nuts. Ok." We split the sandwich and the cookie. "J, help with the water, please." Alvin pushed the water bottle in front of me. "Ok." I tipped the bottle over slightly to his mouth so he could drink it. Then Alvin pushed it away when he was done.

"Does his face always look that red?" Jayce asked. "Hm?" I said and looked at Alvin. My eyes widened. "Oh, you're right. Hey, Al, you feeling alright? You're flushed." I felt his cheeks. "You're burning up. And that's a new red, even for you. What's wrong?" Alvin looked up at me. "I, uh. Can I talk to you for a second?" Alvin asked. My friends and I grew concerned.

"Sure," I walked away from the table, "What's up?" I asked. "I really need to pee." Alvin said. "Oh my God. You scared me, Alvin." I said. "It's embarrassing!" Alvin protested. "Whatever." I said. "You don't have to help me this time. Just tell me where it is." said Alvin. "But look at all those people. You can get hurt. It's hard enough for you to dodge people when you're visible, let alone get passed them when you are invisible. I'm taking you to the girls' room."

"No!" Alvin crossed his arms. "I won't tell the guys back home." I said. "No, I refuse to go in the girls' room!" Alvin refused. "Then have Jayce take you to the guys' room." I suggested. "No, the humiliation, Juliette." he said. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jayce wondered. "No idea, but is it bad that I really want to find out?" Paige replied. "Nope, let's go." Jayce said and they came to us. "Are you arguing?" Jayce asked. "No, no. You guys are so nosy." I said. "Sorry, but tell us. We want to know." Paige said.

"Fine. Alvin has to pee but he refuses to go in the girls' room with me." I told them. Alvin's cheeks turned deep red again and he was on the verge of tears. "Then I'll take him to the boys' room." Jayce offered. "That's what I said. But he doesn't want to." I say. "Juliette, you couldn't keep a secret for your life!" Alvin said. "I wouldn't go there. I saved your life... 3 times. And I'm a gossip girl. It's kinda my job to share the dirt." I said.

"Have you told them our secrets?" asked Alvin. "No, of course not. Especially because it's not something I want to remember." I said. "Tell us. tell us, tell us." my friends chanted. "What the hell? No way." I replied. "J, back to the bathroom situation. Can you just take me? I don't care anymore. Just hurry." Alvin said. "Oh, Alvin, your bladder is the size of an acorn." I said, "Yeah, I know. I'm a chipmunk only like 7 inches tall and I drank a lot of water today. Now, c'mon, let's go!" he said. I ran to the bathroom with him and he relieved himself.

* * *

We went to home base and my friends were at their desks already. "Hey." I said. "Hey." They said. Alvin said nothing. He was too embarrassed. His cheeks remained bright red and I held him to my chest to comfort him. He kept himself facing away from my friends. Every time he looked at them, tears filled his eyes and quickly looked away again, digging his face into my chest.

Paige noticed this and thought it was strange. "What's with Alvin?" she asked. "Just a little embarrassed. Don't worry. He'll be over it be next period." I told them. "Oh." they said. Alvin took his claws to my stomach. "Ouch, Alvin! What was that for?" I asked and tears filled my eyes because of the pain. "What did he do?" Paige asked. "He hurt me with his very sharp claws." I answered.

"Why?!" Jayce asked, a little angry. "He usually doesn't do it on purpose." I said and looked down at Alvin who gave me a glare, tears in his eyes. I knew he was embarrassed, but he's never done that before. I was confused and hurt.

Alvin saw the tears in my eyes and his expression softened. He remembered that I had just gotten surgery for a wound he still believed he caused and clawed me where I'm still sore. "I-I'm sorry, Juliette. I didn't really mean to hurt you." Alvin kissed my stomach where he hurt me. (Jayce hated this). I rubbed my eyes but said nothing. "J?" tears welded up in his eyes. "It's alright, baby, just calm down." I told him and rubbed his head.

"What just happened?" Paige asked. "I embarrassed him and he clawed me in the stomach but apologized for it." I answered. "Over your gunshot wound that _he_ caused? What was he thinking?!" Jayce asked and Alvin sat in my lap, where my friends couldn't see him, and sobbed quietly. "Jayce! He did _not_ cause his deranged uncle to shoot me! I chose risk my life for his." I corrected. I pulled Alvin close and wiped his tears. "I love you." Alvin sniffled. "I love you too."

"Why do you stick up for him?" Jayce asked. "Because I love him and he's my best friend!" I nearly shouted. "I thought we were." Paige said. "You are too, but you're not acting like it." I said. Jayce immediately had a hurt look on his face like he'd just lost me forever. "I know you care about me, but Alvin, nor any of the others, is not your competition. I wanted all of us to be friends." I told them. They felt bad and nodded. "We're sorry." they said.

 _ **Period 6**_

Science was not to Alvin's liking. "Gross! Oh, the reproductive system is just gross." he said. "I know, and we just ate." Jayce agreed. "Well, class is almost over. We go to Spanish next." I told them. "Oh, boys..." I rolled my eyes.

 _ **Period 7**_

"Buenos tardes, Classe." Senora Scarola said. "Buenos tardes, Senora Scarola." the class says. "I don't understand. What did you say?" Alvin asked. "Senora said 'good afternoon, class.' and we said 'good afternoon, Mrs. Scarola.'" I replied. "Ok." Alvin said.

"Today, we will continue to learn about 'Gustar.'" Senora said and put notes on the board to copy. "What is gustar?" wondered Alvin. "It's the verb 'to like.'" Jayce answered. "Read the board if you want to learn more. We got work to do." I added and he nodded.

 _ **Period 8**_

"Where are we going now?" Alvin asked and yawned. "Gym. But I can't play for a while cuz I'm still a little sore. I'm gonna be resting on the bench so if you want, you can take a nap." I told him and he laid down in my arms. I stroked him as he purred. He soon fell asleep. I sat on the bench and my friends came out from the locker rooms.

"Awe, he's exhausted." Paige said. "He's not use to the school schedule and he didn't get much sleep last night." I continued to stroke Alvin. "What are you doing?" Jayce asked. "Stroking him. He loves it and the best part is that he purrs." I replied. "Purrs?" they asked and I nodded. "Gotta go play basketball." Jayce said and left to shoot some hoops. "I'll stay. I forgot my sneakers anyways." Paige said.

We talked for a while, but then Alvin stirred and whimpered. "Oh, I think he's having a nightmare." Paige said. "About Ronald." I added. "Baby, wake up, wake up." I gently shook him. His eyes popped open and he saw me. Tears flowed down his face as he hugged me tightly.

"It's alright, baby. It was just a nightmare." I kissed his forehead and he calmed down. I wiped away the last of his tears. "Is he ok?" Paige and Jayce asked. "Yeah, guys. This isn't new or anything. Alvin's fine. Right, Al?" I said and he nodded, still hugging me tightly. "One more class and we go home, k little buddy?"

 _ **Period 9**_

"Math support and I'll take you to the movie world." I said and stroked Alvin as he drifted back to sleep. I did some math problems, said goodbye to my friends, packed up and left school for the day. Alvin slept through all of 9th period and the bus ride home.

* * *

 **Pretty long chapter... Review! XD**


	4. Apology Unaccepted

_**Ch. 4- Apology Unaccepted**_

I got home and took Alvin to my bed. I waited until the coast was clear, before I took Alvin to the movie world. Alvin was still sleeping and I put him in his bed and pulled the covers to his chin. "How was school?" Dave asked. "Good, and surprisingly, so was Alvin." I answered. "Glad to hear it. But, you should probably wake him up now or he won't sleep tonight." said Dave. "Ok." I replied.

I went back to Alvin and gently shook him. "Wake up, baby, or you won't sleep tonight." I said. Alvin's eyes opened slowly. "Hi, Ju-" I cut him off. "No, we're back in the movie world. You have to call me J." Alvin looked around and then at me. He realized that he was in his bed and I looked like J again. "Oops, sorry J," Alvin apologized.

"It's ok. But you gotta wake up, k? I'll do something fun with you." I told him. "Ooh, like what?" asked Alvin, sitting up. "Whatever you want." I replied. Alvin thought for a minute. "How about the Wii?" he asked. "Sure. I'll get your brothers." I said. "They're not here. They went to a friend's house." said Alvin. "Well, then then I guess it's just you and me." I say and we went downstairs.

We were playing tennis on Wii sports. "I serve." I said and swung my remote. "You play like a girl!" said Alvin and swung his remote. "I am a girl. What's your excuse?" I shot back. I swung my remote again and Alvin missed. "I win!" I exclaimed. "Awe, nuts! That's like the 100th time! I don't wanna play anymore." Alvin put the remote down and hopped off the coffee table. "You are such a sore loser, Alvin." I said. "Whatever." Alvin rolled his eyes. I scooped him up and kissed his nose. We giggled.

* * *

In the middle of the night, I felt cold and realized Alvin was gone. "If Ronald munknapped him again..." I grumbled and got out of the bed and searched the house. When I got to the bathroom, the light was on and the door was ajar. I knocked but there was no answer. So I went in to find Alvin sleeping against the wall.

I walked to him and knelt down to him. "Al?" I said. Alvin opened his eyes and found himself being cradled. "What happened?" I wondered. "I threw up." Alvin mumbled. "Threw up? Awe, you're burning up." I said, feeling his head. "My head hurts." Alvin moaned and covered mouth with his hand. He pointed to the toilet and I brought him there, where he vomited. "Get it all out." I rubbed his back. When he was done, I wiped his mouth. "Better?" I asked and he nodded, drifting off. "Ok, baby, let's get you back in bed. Then I'll take your temperature." I said.

I went out of the bathroom and back to the boys' room. I placed the chipmunk in bed and got a thermometer from thin air. "Open your mouth and keep this under your tongue, ok?" I said and Alvin nodded. I put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did, it showed Alvin had a fever of 101.3. "You have a fever. BRB." I left and came back with a cold cloth, which I placed on the chipmunk's forehead. "Hopefully, this'll bring the fever down a bit." I said, caressing his cheek. "Thank you." Alvin said before falling back to sleep. I lied down next to him and drifted off as well.

* * *

The next morning, I informed Dave that Alvin was sick. "Is he ok?" Dave asked. "Yeah, but he threw up, has a headache, fatigue, and a fever. All symptoms of the flu. Poor thing." I replied. "I guess he got sick because I brought him to school with me without proper vaccinations." I looked at Alvin, sleeping peacefully in his bed. "That could be true. There's a lot of people and a lot of germs at school." Dave agreed.

Rachel and Claire came over. Just an hour after they came, the doorbell rang and interrupted our board game. Rachel answered it. It was Ronald and Officer Brown, who had caught him running away from our house. "Ronald?" Rachel asked. "Rachel?" Ronald was surprised to see his ex-wife. "In the flesh." said Rachel.

"Claire, take the boys into the other room. Dave and I will handle this." I said and she nodded. Dave and I joined Rachel at the door. "Hello, Dave and J." greeted Officer Brown. "Hi, yeah, why is he here?" I asked. "Ronald's upset because you're not giving him a chance to talk to Alvin." Brown replied. _'Maybe he really does want to apologize.'_ I thought. "Not my problem." Dave said. "Just give him a chance." the officer said.

Dave gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but whatever he wants to say, he can say to me." he said. "Fair enough." Officer Brown says and Dave invited them in. "Start talking." he said. "Well, I know you're mad-" Ronald started. "You bet we're mad. In fact, I'm furious!" Dave snapped. I rubbed Dave's arm to calm him. "Dave-" Ronald tried again. "How could I have been so stupid?" Dave asked angrily and Ronald was silent. "Dave, I'm sorry." Ronald said.

"All you can say is 'I'm sorry?!" Dave asked angrily and Ronald became quiet once more. Ronald sighed and turned to me. "J?" he said and I looked up from my feet. "J, I'm sorry. I really am. You're angry with me, I get it, but-" I cut him off. "I'm not angry anymore, Ronald. I-I feel pity. Listen, I tried to help you before, but I'm afraid Band-Aids can't fix bullet holes, as Taylor Swift would say. Anyway, I have a sick chipmunk to care for, so excuse me." I said quietly and left to comfort Alvin. "I think it's about time you left as well." Dave said and Ronald was taken to the police station.

Alvin was shaking and hugging his tail when I got back to the living room. I came and snuggled him. "You need some rest, baby. I'll take you back to your bed, ok?" I said and Alvin nodded, laying his head on my breasts.

I took Alvin upstairs to his room and lied him in bed. Alvin sat back up and said, "Take me back to your place, please." followed by a hard, dry cough. "No, baby, that's what got you sick in the first place." I told him, laying him back down, but he sat up again. He hopped to my chest and began to unbutton my shirt. "What are you-" I started. Alvin opened the shirt (to where my bra was visible!) so he could see my scar and stared at it tearfully, sighing. He kissed his paw and rubbed the scar.

"I'm sorry, J. I just don't want anyone to get hurt again. Not you, me, Dave, my brothers. When that gun was held up to my head, my life flashed before my eyes. I was so afraid. But when that bullet hit you, I felt like the one dying, J." Alvin closed my shirt and went back to his bed. "Don't worry, baby. Go to sleep. I have to talk with Dave and sort all of this out. I'll check on you in a bit." I said, still processing what he did and said. I kissed his forehead and he nodded. After I was sure he was sleeping, I went downstairs to talk with Dave.


	5. The Talk

_**Ch. 5- The Talk**_

I went back downstairs, where I saw Dave sitting on the couch. "If I ever see Ronald again, it'll be too soon." he sneered. "Dave, we need to talk. About all of this." I said and sat beside him. "There's nothing to talk about, J." said Dave. "Oh, but there is." I told him.

"Oh, but there's not. Ronald's done nothing but bring pain and suffering to our family. Alvin almost died 3 times and you almost died-" Dave was cut off. "No, don't worry about me. I'm not gonna die. I hope I didn't just jinx it. Alvin's who we need to worry about."

"I can't leave your brothers home alone anymore, worried that he'll come back." said Dave. "Aren't you blowing this out of proportion?" I asked. "Get a clue, J. Ronald's a psycho. I'm spending 24 hours a day worrying about your guys' protection." Dave said.

"But you shouldn't be. He wants to apologize, Dave. He feels bad for what he's done." I pointed out. "Only after he'd been sent to prison a zillion times. If he feels bad, he shouldn't have done it." said Dave. "Everyone makes mistakes, Dave. Shouldn't we all get a chance to fix them?" I asked.

Dave couldn't answer and I sighed. "Tell me something, Dave. Do you remember ' _The Jealous Chipmunks_?'" Dave nodded. "Yeah, I remember." he said. "I hurt the chipmunks by ditching them to hang out with my other friends, and they hurt me when they yelled at me instead of talking and telling me how they felt." I explained, "But we apologized to each other and everything was ok."

"J, that's different. He-" Dave tried. "It's not different and you know it." I said. "What do you want me to do? Are you telling me I should let Ronald apologize?" Dave asked. "I can't tell you to do anything, Dave." I told him. "But wouldn't you want forgiveness if you did something you knew was wrong?" I asked. "This isn't about me. This is about-"

"What if something happened to Ronald? How would you feel if he never got a chance to apologize to you?" I interrupted. "Well-I" Dave couldn't think of an answer. "You'd feel pretty bad, wouldn't you?" I asked. "I guess so." Dave replied. "And why do you think that is?" said I, "Because he's your brother and will always be part of this family. Yes, he was wrong, but deep down you want to forgive him as I already have. Dave, you'd never forgive _yourself_ if you didn't." I said. "I know you, Dave. I was the first new friend you made since you graduated school."

Tears filled Dave eyes. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. I sighed. "Ok, Dave. C'mere." I said. Dave threw his arms around me and I returned the hug. "I know this is hard for you. For you, for Alvin, for everyone, but we'll get through these hard times together, ok?" I said. Dave nodded as I wiped his tears.

Simon, Theodore, Claire, and Rachel had been listening from the other room. They were worried about Dave. He never seemed so depressed. They were not sure what happens next.

* * *

 _ **Some wise words! Wtg, J! Last chapter next! Review! XD**_


	6. Accepting Apologies

_**Ch. 6- Accepting Apologies**_

I went upstairs to check on Alvin. He was awake, starring at the ceiling. "Hey, baby. How you feeling?" I asked him. "A little better, I guess." Alvin answered followed by a sneeze. I got a tissue for him and sat beside him. "Good." I said and felt his forehead. "Your fever's gone down." I told him.

"J?" Alvin asked, "Does Ronald really want to apologize?" I sighed and held him to my chest. "I think so. But I can't make you or Dave forgive him." I told him and stroked his back to calm his shaking body. "But what if he's lying and he still wants revenge? What if he has another gun, or-" Alvin started.

"Shh. You talk too much. Just calm down." I said. "But-" Alvin tried. "No more 'buts' or 'what ifs,' ok? Remember when you asked me why I didn't sense danger?" I said and Alvin nodded. "Well, I have an answer. You're not in danger. Ronald's really sorry for what he did." I told him. "I believe we're in _'The Nightmare Ends.'_ "

Just then, Dave came in. "C'mon, we're going to the police station." he said. I smiled at Dave. He finally came to his senses. "Why?" Alvin asked, worried. "To talk with Ronald." Dave replied and Alvin hugged me tightly, shaking. "He won't hurt you." Dave said. "Yeah, and I'll hold you the whole time, ok?" I added and Alvin nodded.

* * *

We gathered the boys for the car. "I'll come too. If you're willing to forgive Ronald, then I am too." Rachel said, "I'll meet you there." Rachel got in her own car. "Alright, let's go." said Dave, got in the car, and sped off for the police station. Alvin never let go of my hand the entire car ride.

* * *

When we got there, Alvin clung to my chest as his brothers were on my shoulders, and Dave was beside me. "Don't make me do this, please." Alvin entreated, tears filling his eyes. "He just wants to talk, Alvin." I told him, stroking the chipmunk's back.

I opened the door and we sat in chairs on the opposite side of Ronald. "No!" Alvin cried, pushing Ronald away, and burring his face in my shoulder. Ronald let out a sigh. "Alright, Alvin." he said, "Just hear me out, ok?" He took a deep breath.

"Alvin, I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was drunk and I didn't know I was hurting the ones I love. It was stupid and wrong and I want nothing more than to take it back." Ronald began, "I realize now that not only did I hurt you, but I hurt the rest of your family as well. I was just so- mad. Mad about the divorce with your Aunt Rachel, mad about losing my kids. But beside being drunk, I have no idea why I targeted you."

Alvin, finally calm but still sniffling, kept his head buried in my shoulder. Ronald sighed. Just saying 'I'm sorry,' was not going to make amends. "During my time in rehab," he went on, "We talked about how we shouldn't take the ones we love for granted because we never know how long that person will be there. I realized that you could've been dead because of me. I nearly killed you 3 times, and I would've never been forgiven if it'd happened." tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ronald-" Dave started. " Dave, J, I owe you apologies too." tears flowed down Ronald's face. "I wish I could go back in time and-" Ronald was interrupted by Dave hugging him. "I accept your apology." he said. Ronald returned the hug as more tears came running down. "Me too." I said, setting Alvin down and joining the hug. Soon, Simon and Theodore joined in as well. Only Alvin was left. "C'mere, Alvin. It's ok." I told him and hesitantly joined the hug.

Rachel came in and saw us hugging. "I'm guessing It went well then?" she asked. Ronald pulled from the hug when he saw her. He walked over to her and took her hands. "You know you're everything I ever wanted, right?" he said. "That's not what you said after the kids were born." Rachel pointed out. "That was the old me, Rachel. I'm a changed man. I really want you and my kids back." said Ronald. "I don't know, Ronald. Your drinking habits-" Rachel said. "I don't drink anymore." Ronald reassured her. Rachel blinked. "You don't?" she asked.

"I know you've given me chance after chance to change," said Ronald, "But I'm begging you, just one more." Rachel didn't know what to say. she wanted to believe Ronald had changed, but she was afraid that the same things would happened if she took him back. "Rachel?" Ronald noticed her eyes were tearing up. "Please, say something." Rachel let out a deep breath. "Oh, Ronald. That was the apology I've been waiting so long to hear." she said. "So, you'll take me back?" asked Ronald and Rachel nodded. "Yes," she replied, "Yes, I will." Hearing that, Ronald hugged her tightly.

* * *

There was a wedding for Ronald and Rachel. Dave was Ronald's best man, the chipmunks and their oldest son, Jeremy, were Jr. groom's men, I was one of Rachel's Jr. bride's maids, their youngest daughter, Stephanie, was the flower girl, and their youngest son, Mathew, was the ring bearer.

"Do you take Ronald to be your husband and to love him as long as you shall live?" the priest asked Rachel. "I do." she answered. "And do you take Rachel to be your wife and to love her as long as you shall live?" the priest asked Ronald. "I do." replied Ronald. "Then you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said the priest and the re-wedded couple kissed. It was a great day and the best part was that we were united as a family again.

* * *

Alvin didn't have nightmares anymore so I didn't sleep with Alvin again. Alvin went back to his old obnoxious, troublesome, mischievous self once again. Though, he never fully recovered. Alvin shook when he was reminded of the beatings and was more emotional or vulnerable. Other than that, everything went back to normal... well, as normal as the Seville household can be.

* * *

 **And that is the end of this series! Hope you enjoyed! The Squeakqual will be the next fanfic. XD**


End file.
